moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Intervention in Eastweald
The Conflict of Eastweald, or informally titled, The Banshee’s Gamble, was a movement made by a small collection forces of the Grand Alliance rallied under Commander Arthur Langley to counter reports of Horde forces attacking the lodgings and outposts within the Western Plaguelands. Initial Warnings Following a sermon under the esteemed Bishop Dommius Yarrow, a mysterious forsaken knight approached the group with a missive. The missive claimed that they were to fight in the name of their Queen and take the lands of Western Plaguelands from all that remained. As one would imagine, the following did not play out as the knight had intended. Disapproval and sneers. Sent off with no form of assistance, time would go on. Though, reports would begin to arise on both the Horde and Alliance spies, that a group of Horde and Forsaken forces had already begun attacking all settlements and Argent outposts. The Horde, quick to end this traitorous assembly, moved to intercept the forces of this rogue organization. Not only that, but notices of Azerite had begun to arise within the north. Much to both factions glee. Chillwind Camp and the Writing Haunt had been lost to this rogue order, both small encampments for the Alliance were threatened with the sudden wave of undead that threatened their borders. They stood no chance. While the Argent's say in the plaguelands was a large one, their defeat in the Broken Shore had crippled the once mighty order. While they still retain most a hold on the eastern segment of the scourged wastes, they were quick to assist the Alliance in their endeavors. Seeing as Argent troops had been stationed in both locations, they saw it only fit to push back the Forsaken as they had did the Scourge so many years ago. Horde Interception Come the time of the eve of the tenth day of May, the leaders of countless Horde orders were called to gather within the hallowed halls of the Undercity. Claims of a traitor had began to rise, and a single orc had been found spouting treasonous squabble about the succession of the Warchief. Differening opinions on how to dispose of the orc were exchanged, while the very same tossed insults about and even dug into long forgotten history to jab at those few. Sir James Aleckon, having initially called the meeting to form, attempted his best to remain order within the gathering, yet hatreds began to boil. The prisoner had begun to unhinge the shackles that had bound him, and made an attempt upon the life of Sergeant Hartchorde of the Aria of Night. Before the orc could even take a single step towards the undead deacon, holy fire burst from the heavens to smite down the poor creature, leaving nothing but ash in its wake. With the meeting adjurned and a confirming assumption of treason beginning to bubble forth, the leaders of the Horde orders retreated back on the time to ponder their next move. Upon the following day, Sergeant Hartchorde, in Aleckson's absence, led a small bunch of soldiers comprised of multiple orders in an effort to learn more of this growing sense of treachery in the air. After many apologies for the chaos of the previous evening were spouted, he was finally able to present his findings to them. A small recruitment paper and the original call to arms were found to be linked. With much investigation following the previous meeting, he had been able to trace them to a source. Their hunt began in the lands of Hillsbrad. With aid of some conventianly placed teleportation magics, the group encountered a group of considerably under geared lackies of the treasonous order. Even with their defeat, a message was left behind for the Horde forces. A message indicating a much larger force of their forces located within the plaguelands. A force much more equipped. With this knowledge, the forces of the Horde tracked down the location of the traitorous scum and took to removing the threat entirely from the plaguelands. Fierce resistance was met on the farmlands of the plague-riddled landscape, yet the Horde managed to secure a victory. This victory was short lived however, as the Overlords of the rogue group mocked their tardiness to what was to come. Upon his death, scouts had arrived to the scene to inform the Horde that Hillsbrad had fallen to the Alliance as they were continuing to move northward. The Horde had ran out of time. Battle of the Plaguelands Chaos would erupt within Chillwind Camp as the Alliance raced to claim the ruined structure, yet the Horde had already arrived on the scene. Few words were exchanged before the first blow was struck. Blue and Red collided with one another in a sea of blades and axes. While the fighting took place, Arthur had ordered a squadron of footman to watch their flank if a possible threat arise. It had arrived. In the form of the Lord-Keeper and his acquaintance, they slaughtered the footman stationed and raised them as mindless ghouls. Catching wind of this, Arthur was quick to reassure the Alliance that victory was nigh and sprinted to meet the two. Within a close fight between the trio, Arthur even scoring a few blows against the priestess, the Commander would have been knocked unconscious and taken captive by the Horde. While they had acquired the campsite, their leader had been taken. No records were taken of the torturous ordeal that was experienced by Langley before his unveiling upon the bridge between Andorhal and Uther's Tomb the day after. Rather, he would have preferred it remain silent. At the meeting between Alliance and Horde, bitterness had already begun to swell. Just as Arthur was in the process of being handed over to the Alliance once more, the call to battle was sounded. Steel clashed along the bridge and it was not long until the Horde were forced to retreat. Under the control of the Commander forcing a blade to one of their remaining members. The Alliance had their prisoner. Yet, he was not treated as such. While the Horde would retreat to the Bulwark and the Alliance venture to Hearthglen, the undead was offered a well enough lodging to reside within. The day would be filled with questionings and recovery for their troops. The Alliance would have their rest, while the Horde bought enough time for it to pass. A decision had been made by Lord Langley to offer up the prisoner as a bargaining chip against the Horde. Many agreed. And many did not. Still, when they rode to the crossroads between Andorhal, the Bulwark and Hearthglen, the Alliance were met with a surprise. Just before their arrival, within the city, a massive outcropping of Azerite had emerged from within the town hall. Bursting past the shutters and wooden structure's roof. A decision had been made. Arthur claimed that he would offer the prisoner unharmed, if the Horde allowed them the Azerite. Instead of that, however, the prisoner simply requested he be killed. A request asked not simply by him, but his Horde soldiers. Confusion etched the Commander, but it was too late. Casylia of the Order of the Beast fulfilled that request in kind. Light flashed in her fingers, spearing though and killing the undead in a single blow. As the Horde retreated and Arthur was left to his musings to mourn, the Alliance begrudgingly stepped towards the central city. Their trek would be short-lived however, as multiple bat riders clutching barrels of the infamous Forsaken plague had begun to rain upon them. Panic had begun to set in. The Alliance fled from the city only to be cornered by the returned Horde forces. Their fight would expand to the nearby woods, Arthur intending on maximizing the battlefield. The Horde were outmatched, as Arthur engaged personally with the same priestess from their first battle. Sanari and her opponent came to a great many blows, ending up in his loss. Still, the Horde had lost and a retreat was sounded. The shame that followed, even with their victory, would water down the sweet taste of it to come. Days later, the Azerite would be harvested and returned home. Much like the forces that had fought for it the very same. =''Gallery''= ---- UemRCXf.jpg BGSS3.jpg BGSS2.jpg BGSS1.jpg BGSS4.jpg BGSS5.jpg Category:Battles Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:The Eastwatch Category:Order of the Silver Dawn Category:Order of the Beast Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Thraze Rokh